


沙轨

by Virapamil



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virapamil/pseuds/Virapamil
Summary: 他用手指在沙堆里划，划，划。他问我，茨，我们是怎么就走到现在这一步了？
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru/Saegusa Ibara
Kudos: 7





	沙轨

伏见弓弦现在还好好活着，完全是得益于我。

他是个逃兵。假如几年前我还在训练基地的时候，有人这么告诉我，我一定会立刻收回一切打算卖给他的东西——烟，酒，抑制剂，或者色情画报什么的。七种茨人生的第一原则，不跟傻子做生意。

后来我被最终考核筛下来。这没办法，发情期前后为了以防万一，抑制剂多打了半管，直接结果就是，匍匐过障碍的时候，评判教官像拎一袋厨余垃圾一样把一滩我从沙坑拎到卫生间里。为了不让他把我的第二性别说出去，我蹲在地上用嘴替他搞了出来。然后他走了，我在趴在马桶上吐到昏天黑地不省人事。那天怎么回的宿舍我已经想不起来了，只记得醒的时候，天是黑的，伏见弓弦在我边上收拾东西。

你要走啊，我问他，你怎么也走了？然后他看了我一眼，说，这是我的东西。他在帮我收拾滚蛋的行李，接着我看到他把一包没拆封的牛奶饼干塞了进去。那是基地里唯一一个小卖部买的唯一一种能吃的零食，每周五包，限量供应，货源是我。

“那你呢，你留下来了？”

“也留不久。考核我拿了S，得去前线报道……就这两天。”

“挺好。”胃里翻腾的感觉已经褪去了，我躺在被子里，想到这伴随我两年，同时也被我骂了两年的钢丝床板，忽然还有一点点舍不得。“S，是真挺好，能把你送去个好单位。可惜了，不然我也能跟着你多认识点大人物。”

“我认识不到大人物。”他说，“我就是个普通人。”

“事在人为不是？”

“你比我会。”

“这话我爱听。”

我把眼镜摘了，闭上眼睛，养神。他把包的拉链拉上，然后我听到一阵悉悉索索的衣服声。床板抖了一下，发出一声脆弱不堪的哀嚎。我睁开眼，发现他上身只剩下一件黑色的短袖作训服，隔着被子坐在我大腿边上。

“你干什么？”

我闻到信息素味了，是信息素，基地里还没有变态到把昆布味增汤当病号饭的。我听见自己的肚子叫了一声，“现在是饭点儿吗？”我往后怂了怂。

“比饭点儿晚。”他靠过来，一本正经的回答，“但是他们都去庆功宴了。教官说今晚能喝酒。”

我在暗黢黢的屋里看见他的眼睛，死水一样。信息素把我整个人包了起来，我想完了，他疯了，连我嘲讽他信息素的味道都没听出来。又是一声哀鸣，我甚至感觉床板在向下塌陷。伏见弓弦跨坐在我的腿上，他吻上来，于是我像被泡在早晨四五点的海鲜市场，海潮声卷着渔船的汽笛和喧闹声在我的脑子里咕嘟咕嘟冒泡。他的手盖住我后颈的腺体，手是热的，倒显得我体温发凉。然后热度就不受控制了，开始沿着我的脊椎里上蹿下跳。

“你开窗户了吗？”换气的间隙我问他。我怕等别人回来的时候，宿舍里满是事后的味道不好解释——毕竟除了伏见弓弦，整个基地的学员都以为我是个如假包换的Beta。结果他说没开，没等我说话又吻上来。他的两条腿把我死死卡着，洪水就顺着我的腿缝一点点往床单上渗。“别人会闻见。”下一次换气的时候他再一次开口，而我，直到他褪掉作训裤，掀开被子，扒下我湿的不成样子的内裤时才反应过来，他在解释没开窗户的事。

只有离开他的嘴我才能正常思考，我是这样想的。他扒我的内裤，我则自己扯掉背心。一边扯一边问他，那味道怎么办，满屋子的味道，天哪！然后他趴下，用嘴含住我的阴茎，舌头挑唆着前面打颤的小眼儿，企图把后面变得更湿泞一点。我觉得整个人轻飘起来，海浪托着我的腰向上挺，又向下沉，我被他变成了失去大脑的废物，忘了质疑，忘了担惊受怕，我的基因从流淌的血液中对我嘶吼，放弃吧，Alpha会替你做好安排，一切由他操心，你只需要快点让他往死里操你，干你，捅到你的生殖腔里。

我叫了一声，精液射到他嘴里，又变成了让我下身更加乱七八糟的一份子。然后他又爬上来，用那张嘴吻我。他的阴茎抵着我的肚子，滚烫的，烙铁一样在我肚子上摩擦。我就着满嘴的腥味骂了他一句操你妈，他还有脸问为什么。为什么？我笑着说，因为我在发情，我想被人干想得要死，而你还不把你那根玩意儿赶紧操进我的屁眼，你他妈就是个混蛋！结果他真的信了，当即就捅了进来，毫无预兆，捅得我直翻白眼，叫声打喉咙眼翻了几个跟头出来，细得连我自己都不忍心听。

床板可能要塌了，我和它比赛着谁能叫得更放荡一点。如果裁判是伏见的话我想我赢得没边了，毕竟他发疯一样抽插的是我而不是床板。他咬破了我的腺体，一瞬间我像被人击打了脑干，呼吸暂停，紧接着是大口颤抖而无规律的喘。他射在了我身体里，就在生殖腔门口，没进去，没带套。这没关系，我第一次抹黑翻进档案室就看过他的体检报告——这能说我对他早有预谋吗？可能吧。总之第一回搞我就让他内射了，而他每次都射在生殖腔外，不做标记，不留味道，还算有点良心，好让我第二天吃点抑制剂还能装装Beta的样子。

但他今天标记了，我怀疑他的算盘和我打的不一样。他射完还不肯走，两个软趴趴的阴茎挤在两丛湿嗒嗒的毛发里，挨在一起。他的头从我的肩头向下，枕着我的枕头。我说，你要压死我了，他说，他们今天通宵，你明天天亮之前就走吧。

于是我在凌晨四点时走了，走的时候伏见背对着门躺在我床上。外头有鸟叫声，半小时前我打开窗，他没有反对。我说走了，他嗯了一声，然后就没了下文。我的后颈还在疼，酸，发胀。我以为那次可能就是永别了，所以彼此都变得宽容，甚至下意识地想留点什么当纪念。他给我留了一个标记，还是临时的，时限就到下次发情期；我给他留的更短，天一亮味道就都散没了。

直到两年以后，战线开始往南推，我龟缩在整个国家最临近战场的大城市里苟且偷生。说是“苟且”，实际上我混的还不错：因为战乱，又脱离控制，整个城市都处在末日式的混乱狂欢中，差不多有五分之一的地下信息素制剂都经由我手。伏见有一点说得对，“事在人为”，这是我唯一比他在行的地方。周末晚上九点我去酒吧街做“人脉维护”，一个哥们问我说，认不认识一个姓伏见的人，我的脑子“嗡”地就炸了一声。

“什么伏见？长什么样？”

“没什么印象……大众脸吧，挺高，短头发，脸上有颗痣，就在这儿。”他指了指右眼底下。

“叫什么？”

“就知道个姓……嗳，你就说你认不认识吧。”

“不是，我说，怎么就想起来问我？”

“废话，他在打听你啊！”

我跳到吧台上，舞池里黑压压的，又到处色彩斑斓。吧台底下那人叫我，“喂，喂！那就是认识了？！”我还想着，可能伏见弓弦就藏在这堆莫名其妙的东西里头。然后我做了我人生中最后悔的事——我把隔绝信息素的口罩拽掉了。

轰炸。只有这个词能形容无数信息素在一瞬间闯进我脑子里的感觉。我到底是哪根筋搭错，才会想到用味道在舞池里找一个两年没见的Alpha呢？我的哥们把我赶紧从吧台上拽下来，给我捂上口罩。可惜为时已晚，我趴在吧台底下，被急性激素失调搞得头昏脑胀，咬着牙瑟瑟发抖。我说好哥哥，你深明大义，你英勇无双，你标记我一下吧，救场如救火啊！不然我今天能死在这儿！他犹豫来犹豫去，于是他在我保证了差不多一百遍绝不告诉他对象之后，才说找个没人看见的地方“作案”。

他把我拉到工作人员走廊里，照着我的脖子咬了一口。我还没来得及“啊”一声，先听见他的惨叫在我头顶炸开。我偏开头，墙上是一大块咖啡渍，还有一大块落在我哥们的头发上和脸上。我看见伏见弓弦手里拿着一个空易拉罐，面无表情地站在那里。

“我靠。”我说。酸胀感沿着我的后颈蔓延，“我靠，我操你妈的……”我跪在地上伸手捂着伤口，任由一种愤怒的情绪从我胸口炸开：我为他久违地骂了脏话，我为他白挨了一口标记，我还为他白白浪费了两年前‘生离死别’的感情。

“茨。”

“你先闭嘴，信不信我现在就弄死你？”我冲他吼了一句。我的哥们吓傻在旁边，看着伏见发愣，“还真认识啊……”我对他说：“不好意思，我是认识他，这人脑子有病，我去给你拿个毛巾先把头发擦擦。”

我从地上爬起来，跌跌撞撞地往洗漱间跑，回来的时候伏见正在拿卫生纸给我哥们擦脸。“我道过歉了。”他说。

“哦。”我拿着毛巾傻站在原地，“所以呢？你他妈不是应该在……”

“你住哪儿？”他打断我，“我想跟你单独聊聊。”

我应该是不怕他的，我现在处于刚被标记的信息素脱敏期。可是他说的话我却没法反驳。“我等会儿带你去。”我说。

他跟着我穿过肮脏破败的贫民街，一路上他耷拉着头，一言不发，让我觉得自己像领了一条没人要的野狗回家。我问站在冰箱前他饿不饿，他却问我刚刚那个标记我的是谁。

我们俩永远在答非所问，是因为他总是绕过我层层渐进的铺垫——反正总是要聊到这里的。我说，是我哥们，他有老婆了。我七种茨虽然不知脸为何物但好歹想当个人。然后他阴晴不定地看了我两眼。我拿出一包速溶味增汤，说这玩意儿行吗？我去给你烧个水。

“你不好奇我怎么找来的？”

“好奇，我好奇死了。”我说，“不过反正你得说，随你开心咯。”

热水壶里传来非常细微的水泡声。

“两个月前……我们小队被放弃了，断了补给……我们冲到敌军腹地，本来以为会死在那儿，结果没有，我们被俘了。”

“哦，然后呢？”

“我们友说好，一起逃跑，如果出不去就一起死。”

“你们一起逃出来了？”

“没有。他们死了。”他顿了一会儿，“活下来就我一个。”

“你这不是挺厉害的嘛……”

“我藏在尸体堆里，等了半天才跑的。”

水沸腾了，我盯着从壶嘴的水垢中间冒出的气泡失了声。我回头瞅了瞅他，发现他坐在沙发上盯着我看。他的眼睛没有高光，看得人心里发毛。我赶紧转回头去，把开水冲进汤碗里。几块压缩海带飘在碗里，半死不活的样子，我把汤碗搁到桌子上，他没动，我又把它端起来磕到茶几上。

“喝。”我命令道，“还饿我给你煮泡面。”

我闻不到信息素，我应该是闻不到，我信息素脱敏，而且满屋子是味增汤的味道。速食海带只剩下咸味，便宜，不好喝，天知道我在家里屯了多少这玩意儿。他一直盯着我，盯着我，像狗盯着主人手里的棒球。他再等什么？我绕过茶几，我离他只有三十公分的距离，他突然抓住我的手腕把我拽下来，像格斗训练里抓住对手犯得最低级的错误。“我操……”我后背结结实实抵在沙发垫子上，伏见弓弦吻了上来。侵略性的，甚至好像还带了怨气的，舌头在我嘴里横冲直撞，好几次撞到我的牙。到后面愈发的不像吻了，像撕咬，我的后颈疼的要死，牙印上刚结过痂，他一边亲居然还想一边拿手去抠。我一通乱蹬，汤碗被我踹到了地上。“哗”。他的动作忽然停住了。

我不知道他想起了什么。味增汤正在腐蚀我的地板，他撑在我身上，和我一样喘着气。呼，哈，呼，哈。“你发什么神经！”最后我推了他一把，没想到很轻易地就把他推开了。“不想吃就直说，说话会不会？”

他坐在刚刚的位置上，伸手架着额头，胳膊抵在腿上，脸挡在手掌后头。他说，茨，你帮我找个地方落脚吧。

“不干，你半分钟前刚刚得罪我。”我说，“我这人别的没有，就是记仇。”

“我没处去了。”他说。

过去我们互相谅解的缘由是因为生离死别，因为被信息素冲昏了头脑，因为想到人生太短，世道艰难，大家时日无多。但这一次是因为什么呢？

我摘下眼镜，镜片上油脂糊了一片。“你能干什么活。”我问他，“保镖不行，太麻烦了，你现在是黑户。”

“不知道。”

“家政能干吗。”

“没试过。”

“那给你个试的机会。”我笑了一声，“先把地上的汤拖了。”

我凌晨两点爬上床睡觉，然后不停不停的做梦，梦里是那年临走前，躺在我床上的伏见的后脑勺。辫子垂在后面，窗外面鸟吱喳乱叫，满屋子都是我们的味儿。然后我在出门的那一刻醒。如此重复了三回。第三回我终于忍不住爬起来，五点半，窗外建筑工地的起重机已经开工。我看到他趴在那一块地上，拿卫生纸贴地板缝。

“你干嘛？”我说。

“汤流进去了。我试试看能不能吸干净。”

“……你不睡觉的吗？”

“睡了，又醒了。”他顿了一会儿，“生物钟。”

原来他不做梦。

过后几天我忙着给他找点活干。家政是说着玩的——原本不是，但是在看到他用棉签擦我的餐桌缝以后我就觉得不能把他放出去祸害别人。我找人给他弄了假身份，假证明，给他上了户口：第一性别男，第二性别Beta，身体素质良好，能干二十年不会猝死的那种好。然后把他扔到工地上搬砖。

我让他住在我家，让他睡那个被他用消毒水洗了三遍的沙发。每个周末他不用去干活，就在我家大扫除，好让我每个周末都被洗衣机的声音吵醒，最多只能在床上呆到八点。我问他，你这么洁癖，以前怎么没看出来？这是什么新毛病吗？你在泥地里训练完是不是还得拿酒精擦指甲缝？

他说不是。他还特别认真的回答我。我说你听出来我在嘲讽你了吗？他说听出来了，还是很认真地说，而且语气里透露出无奈。

从那次酒吧事件以后，我得有两个月没有再经历过发情期，这场坑爹事件直接搞乱了我的内分泌。一个周末，伏见终于没有东西可洗了，下午他坐在沙发上看电视，我睡得昏昏沉沉从卧室里走出来，觉得哪里不对劲。“你午饭又冲我的味增汤喝了？”我问他，“还是地板缝又反潮？”而他绷着身子看向我。

电视里播放着各种诡异的效果音。电锯嗡嗡声、卡通角色夸张的笑、尖叫、木板破裂、爆炸、“boom——”、“咚——”，还有回音。

我再一次被大海包围。伏见弓弦把我扣在地上，声音全都消失了，我听不见，耳边全是白噪音，和他潮汐一样的呼吸。他的舌头变得毫无技巧，退步严重，我们俩吻得像打架。他的阴茎隔着睡裤打到我身上，上身衬衫敞开，胳膊在地上挪来挪去，变换身体的位置，然后阴茎就从不同的角度抵着我。不知所措，像条发情的狗。我只穿了一条内裤，上边套了一个明显过于肥大的棉T恤，此刻倒像什么都没穿一样占尽劣势。他轻而易举地就把手伸进我的裤裆里，指尖拼命去挤那个刚刚开始潮湿的洞。

“妈的……疼啊！”我咬他的舌头，然后他退开，半刻工夫我抓住他的两个手把他整个翻过来。骑在他的腰上，腿压住他的胳膊肘，手摁着他的手腕。

“不对……你不对，弓弦。”我忍着发抖问他，“你哪里出了问题？”

“……味道不对。”他的声音哑到吓了我一跳，“不是这个味道。”

“我什么味道？”我不知道，大家多数闻不到自己的信息素味。没人跟我说过我什么味，也没人跟我说过这几年我味道有什么不对。

“你经常被别人临时标记吗？”

我楞了一下，“哦。”然后我忽然笑了，“你有毛病吗！在乎这个？这里都快成无主区了，一个Omega我能怎么活？你难道就没跟别人上过床，没标记过别人吗？”

有我也闻不出来，Alpha的信息素就是这么操蛋的东西。我只是觉得这不公平，过去我们从没这样，我贿赂教官和守卫度日的那些年，从来没有。凭什么现在就不行了？

在信息素里我能把持住自己就已经用尽了全力，更何况我还大吼大叫。吼过以后我的脑子有那么几秒缺氧，回过神来下身已经泛滥成灾，水淋淋的洞正在无意识地磨他的肚子。他皱着眉头看我，我们在彼此折磨，互相煎熬。感情告诉我先搞过再说，除非逼人签霸王合同否则在床上谈判没有结果。可理智告诉我，不行，不行，这事一定要有一个说法。

他不说话，他只是看着我。伏见弓弦最怕狗，军犬训练是他唯一不及格的科目。可是从他到我住的地方，我没有一刻不觉得他像狗，他用最原始的方式向我乞怜，他放弃挣扎，他和天性对抗。多奇怪啊，眼下我明明希望他这样，我们好把话说清楚，可潜意识里我又失望起来。

原来我们都变了，死亡遥遥无期，我们活下来，然后开始患得患失。我们放弃原则，丢失立场，向生存妥协。我们是两粒真正跌落进凡尘的沙子。

汗顺着我的头发滴落下来，我俯下身亲他。他的上半身死死被我压着，胳膊试图对抗，把我整个人往上颠得一下又一下，可还是没挣开。他的肚子拍打我的洞，发出浪荡滑腻的水声。然后我松开他的手，整个人向下，把那滩水抹得到处都是。

他得了劲，一下子坐起来，我惊呼一声被带倒，双腿大开，他顺势拉住我的脚腕。情况在一瞬间反转，他的手指再一次挤进来，在洪潮的中心，一杆到底，畅通无阻。我发了疯一样到处乱抓，结果他又抽出手来拉住我的。上面黏糊糊的，乱七八糟，他拉住它，在手心里轻吻。

“什么啊——啊！”

我被突如其来的温情搞得很不适应，结果比那更突如其来的是他的阴茎。后面被塞满了，久违的。他几乎整根抽出来，又整根捅进去。我叫出声，几乎成了哭腔。然后他弯腰下来吻我的胸口。衣服堆在下巴上，我只能看见他一丛剃过又长出茬子的短发。熟悉又陌生的感觉，不知道戳中了什么，我流下了眼泪。

后来我们在浴室里又做了一次，他把我压在墙上，花洒的水从我身体里每一寸流过去。然后是我的床，枕头和被子算被丢到地上。直到我的脖子后面叠了差不多三个齿痕，后穴被操的快要合不拢。然后我睡着了，高潮的同时陷入梦境。我在梦里看到他偷我的饼干和画册，他拽着死鱼一样的我跑定向越野，他把我摁倒在沙坑里拿木匕首抵着我的脖子，还有我们在宿舍、树林、和训练营狭小的卫生间里做爱。

醒来的时候，天还是亮的。我知道我又睡了一天。身上的热潮退去，我的发情期已经过了。

屋子里到处没有人。一点都没有，连味道都没了。我一慌，跑回去开衣柜，发现他的东西还在，包也没带走，才稍微安心了一点。我洗了一把脸，套上衣服，跑出门去瞎逛。口罩也没带，无所谓，我现在是带着一个alpha的气味在大街上耀武扬威。

伏见不在工地上，也不在我常跑的几个场子（这时间场子还没开门）。最后我在街拐角的一个公园里找到他时，他正在和一群小孩在沙坑里玩沙子。阳光照在他的发茬上，然后他在我们还有十步的时候忽然转头，我们四目相对。

“你怎么一声不吭跑出来了。”

“……你可能不想见我。”他说，“我觉得。”

“瞎扯。”我走到他身边蹲下，“你要是敢玩失踪，我就敢去警察局告你，强奸Omega，给你发通缉令。”

“真要告我，有比这个更重的罪。”

我梗了一下，没再说话。过了半晌，我说，嗳，你饿不饿，我们找个地方吃点东西吧。他用手指在沙堆里划，划，划。他问我，茨，我们是怎么就走到现在这一步了？

他又一次答非所问。我说，不知道，可能因为我们本质上都不是什么好人。然后我站起来，拍了拍裤子上的沙子。起来吧，我说，你已经废到得我拉你了吗？

于是他也站了起来，接着像发现了什么似的，凑到我脖子边上嗅了嗅。

“还是原来的味儿吗？”我逗他，像逗狗似的。

“差不多……”

“像什么？”

他很认真地回我说：“当时我们宿舍外面有一颗苹果树，你走的时候，它在开花。”


End file.
